


Bi!Yoosung and Male MC First Date

by mysmedrabbles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmedrabbles/pseuds/mysmedrabbles
Summary: requested: yesa/n: thank you for the ask! as always asks are always open!!warnings: mentions of homophobia (nothing agressive, just the word but i wanted to say it just in case)-the only mod here, alex





	Bi!Yoosung and Male MC First Date

-if y'all thought he was gonna be nervous whoo boy were you wrong, hes not nervous he’s q u a k i n g  
-hes never even had a girlfriend before, much less a boyfriend  
-shows up at your house with roses (the ones from his picture in the chat)  
-“s-s-since i-i sent you a picture, i-it was norm-normal that i had to get them for you no?”  
-he cant stop blushing or looking at you, all cool and chill there in your bomber jacket  
-the date itself is cute, both of you would go to the newly opened cafe for drinks  
-he tried to be all manly and order a black coffee but it was so obvious that he didn’t like it so you offered to share yours  
-he keeps chucking nervously so you ask about LOLOL to break the ice  
-and whoo boy does the ice break. this boy can talk about that game for h o urs  
-and its adorable watching him try to explain the game in full sentences and trying to express his love for LOLOL without dying, his eyes would light up as he continues to talk about it, running a hand thru his hair as he grins with the energy of a mad scientist  
-when he realizes that hes literally been talking for 10 and a half minutes he gets all shy again, apologizing and sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck  
\- “haha don’t worry, its cute,” you say  
-this gives him confidence that no, you don’t see him as an idiot. from then on he starts to hold a conversation with no problem  
-your hands naturally gravitate towards each other while talking, and you guys eventually end up holding hands over the table, naturally giving him a heart attack, he’s almost sure you can hear his heart beating from across the table  
-however, he’s scared to be seen holding another boys hand in public, because he knows how homophobic Korea as a whole can be  
-one waitress throws a dirty look your guys’ way but you stare her down until she leaves, giving yoosung a reassuring smile as you casually continue your conversation  
-neither of you want the date to end so you head over to the local park to hang out  
-watching the ducks and flowers fallen from the trees swim peacefully down the river from the bridge above  
-this boy gets cold f a s t so you give him your jacket  
-ofc he looks so damn cute you cant help but take one or two or six or seven candids of him  
-you guys end up taking selfies which, for the record, look like crap in the moonlight don’t be fooled kids, moonlight is romantic but not in selfies  
-in one particular selfie you turn at the last second to kiss his cheek ya know, those cute Instagram pics ,but he turned his head to do that at the same time, resulting in an awkward lip smash  
-you’d just burst out laughing to hide the pain and he’d just turn beet red  
-fueled by embarrassment and the fact that he didn’t want this to be remembered as the “first kiss” he’d cut off your laughing with a real kiss, cupping your face in his hands gently, as if he was scared that you’d run, only to be met with you putting your hands on his hips  
-he tastes like coffee and coconuts  
-when you pull apart, he pulls you into an embrace, hiding his face in the crook of your neck to hide how red he is  
-he’s whisper some corny shit like, “are you a broom because you’ve swept me off my feet”  
-both of you burst out laughing because that was so uncalled for and way to ruin the moment but damn  
-walks you home, but this time he’s not afraid to hold your hand, rather he’ll glare at the offender and squeeze your hand, pulling you to conversation so that you hopefully don’t notice <3


End file.
